Mystery Man
by dreamer one
Summary: Carter, Keller and McKay stranded on a boring planet, awaiting rescue. What do they talk about? Spoilers for Trio, what I'd like to have happen. Unashamedly SamJack pairing.


A/N: Spoilers for Trio, upcoming episode of SGA. Written for members of Gateworld's Sam and Jack Family Discussion Thread.

* * *

MYSTERY MAN

Jennifer Keller, Rodney McKay and Colonel Samantha Carter had spent the past week on an isolated planet in the Pegasus Galaxy. The good news, there seemed to be no imminent danger. The bad news, they'd been there a week and Atlantis was unable to send a transport for at least two more days.

With little to do and time on their hands, personalities were becoming an issue. Finally, realizing the women needed a breather from him, Rodney had gone off by himself to investigate an interesting assortment of artifacts. This left Jen Keller and Sam Carter to talk, a pastime that became easier with each passing day.

"He's got one heck of a crush on you, Colonel Carter," young Dr. Keller observed.

"McKay? Ah, so I've noticed from time to time," Sam answered nonchalantly. "I wouldn't worry about it."

"Don't you get … irritated sometimes?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah, irritated is a good word," Sam replied with a small smile

"Because you're seeing someone else or because it's Rodney?" the younger woman persisted.

Sam smiled and shook her head.

"You're seeing someone, aren't you?"

Sam looked at the young physician she'd started to befriend and decided to break her silence. "You could say that," she answered cryptically.

"But do _you_ say that?" Jennifer continued.

"Oh yeah," Sam said, with feeling.

"Sounds serious."

"I'd say so."

"Hey, give me something here, Colonel," Jen said, more than a little frustrated. This was harder than getting a medical history from a reluctant patient. "I thought we were getting to know each other these past few days."

"It's hard, Jen," Sam said, hearing her frustration. "I'm not used to having female friends. The last time I did…"

"Doctor Frasier at the SGC," Jen said. "I'm familiar; I looked up to her when I was in training. She was a great lady."

"Yeah, Janet was a wonderful doctor and a good friend," Sam said. "I miss her a lot, especially when I need to talk with another woman."

"Well I'm here, Colonel," Keller offered.

"I know, Jen, and I appreciate it," Sam said. You've been good company. I would have given up days ago if I were here alone with Rodney!"

Jennifer Keller chuckled at that, realizing her gratitude for a similar stroke of luck. "I'm glad you were around to listen to me these last few days. You know, telling you about Kyle and all."

"He sounds like a great young man, Jen."

"He is," Keller replied, refusing to lose track of her train of thought. "Am I the only one missing the guy I'm in love with?"

"No, of course not," Sam said. "I miss J… , I miss my friend too, a lot."

"Why is it a secret?"

"It's complicated," Sam said, "but for now, we've decided to keep our relationship quiet. Too many people, people talk… for now, it's just for us. But yes, I miss him."

Jen couldn't help notice how the older woman's face lit up speaking about her mystery man. And with the close quarters they'd shared the past week she'd managed to catch sight of the rings Sam wore next to her dog tags. She put two and two together. Rodney would be crushed.

"What's he like, your _friend_?" Jen asked.

Sam's face all but glowed and she smiled the smile saved only for him. "He's a wonderful man. Heroic, handsome and he makes me laugh like no one ever has. We've known each other and loved each other for years. He's always been there for me, no matter what, even when I moved away from him. Always." Sam paused, smiling to herself, caught up in her own thoughts of _him_.

"So what's it like being married to General O'Neill?" Jen asked innocently.

Sam was startled from her reverie and turned to look at Jennifer. Her eyes were big as saucers.

"What?"

Jen smiled softly, wanting to reassure her new friend. "Like you said, people talk, Colonel. People do talk."

Sam smiled.

The End

* * *

Please review! 


End file.
